katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/104
Ferie zimowe 2017! W Katarazoni Francis rzucił śnieżką w twarz Jucara. Francis: Haha! (✧ᗜ✧) Jucar: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Jucar zaczął płakać. Anty-Neonowiec dobił Oponeczka wielką śnieżką w brzuch. Oponeczek się obronił i trafił jeszcze większą kulą w Anty-Neonowca. Anty-Neonowiec wyleciał na Gwiezdnego. Oponeczek: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyleciałeś z gwiazd aby nas odwiedzić! (^ᗜ^) Gwiezdny: Nie wiem! (^ᗜ^) Gwiezdny nawalał w Oponeczka. Sobek: ODDAWAJ ŁÓŻKO! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek uderzył z łokcia Gwiezdnego. Gwiezdny upadł i zaczął płakać. Nastała cisza. Murzyni z Oponeczkiem patrzyli się na Sobka i Gwiezdnego. Sobek: EJ! Nic ci się nie stało?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Gwiezdny: (płacze) N-nie...........(szlocha) Jestem twardzielem! (ཀ_ ཀ) PATRZCIE! (ཀ_ ཀ) Gwiezdny wstał. Jego oko wystrzeliło do góry. Gwiezdny: Widzicie? (⍜ᗜ_) Jucar: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Jucar zemdlał. Francis: CISZA! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis stanął na kamieniu. Francis: SOBKU KOTEŁOWSKI! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Tak? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Francis wyjął radar. Francis: Oko Gwiezdnego powinno znajdować się w Wymiarze X na Piętrze Najwyższym (Pokój Złoczyńców) po lewej stronie korytarza. Idź go przynieś a wszyscy radować się będziemy! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Gwiezdny: (ꗞ_ _) Gwiezdny: Ale wszystko jest ok! (óᗝ_) Francis: DOŚĆ GADANIA! (>ᗝ<) Krakers podszedł do Sobka. Krakers: Moja przyjemność! (ᴗᗜᴗ) . Krakers się powiększył. Sobek: Wow. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: JUHU! (✧ᗜ✧) Sobek i Oponeczek wskoczyli na Krakersa. Sobek: DO BOJU (>ᗜ<) Krakers poszedł w stronę Wymiaru X. Gwiezdny: (-_ _) W wymiarze X Krakers zsiadł. Sobek i Oponeczek zeszli z Krakersa. Krakers się zmniejszył do rozmiaru normalnego kota i zasnął. Oponeczek wyjął radar. Nasi bohaterowie ruszyli. Oponeczek: To co Francis powiedział nie ma najmniejszego sensu. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Hmm? Czemu? (ó ³ò) Oponeczek: Dał nam radar pomimo tego że wiedział gdzie się znajduje. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Ale gdyby nie radar o by nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje oko Gwiezdnego. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Oponeczek: Nie o to chodzi. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: A o co? (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Już nam powiedział gdzie ono się znajduje więc radaru nam nie potrzeba! (óᗜò) Sobek: (ó ³ò) Sobek i Oponeczek dotarli do Największego Piętra. Największe Piętro w Wymiarze X jest pokojem w którym zakrystalizowani byli złoczyńcy. Byli tam wszyscy m.in: # Dziadek co jadł dzieci. # Babcia co zjadła dziadka co jadł dzieci. # Wielki potwór który zjadł babcię która zjadła dziadka co jadł dzieci. # Jakiś goblin. # Resztki Agu Sobek: Wow. Tu jest naprawdę pięknie. (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek zauważył oko Gwiezdnego pod kryształem. Sobek: Tam jest! (✧ᗜ✧) Oko było przytrzaśnięte. Ale była zrobiona z gumy więc nic się nie działo. Oponeczek: Ufff.........bierzemy oko i spadamy z tego więzienia. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek podszedł do kryształu. Potknął się i upadł przy krysztale. Sobek: -_- Oponeczek: -_- Sobek: Nie ważne -_- Sobek podniósł wzrok do góry. Sobek: -_- Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: CO DO (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: CHOLERY?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek wstał. . Nasi bohaterowie stali przy krysztale.. ......ManBearPiga. Sobek: O BOGOWIE (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: O DEMONY (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Chwila. Czy Kracjusz aby na pewno nie został pokonany? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Został. Ale dlaczego tu jest drugi? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek pomyślał. 588 lat temu PRZYSZEDŁEM ODEBRAĆ CI DUSZĘ PIĘKNA. (ʘᗜʘ) Z ust ManBearPiga wydobył się czarny gaz. Dzieci zaczęły się krztusić i...... . Roztopiły się ich skóry i zostały z nich szkielety. Melejda: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Melejda nie mogła zostać otruta ponieważ otaczała ją bariera światła. ManBearPig: Jestem pod wrażeniem Melejdo. (ʘᗝʘ) Widzę moja trucizna ciemności nie może przejść przez twoja barierę. (ʘᗝʘ) ManBearPig: Nie mogę przecież ignorować twoich mocy. (ʘᗜʘ) Przybiegł Francis. Francis: MELEJDA, UCIEKAJ!! (òᗝó) Melejda: Mistrz Francis! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Francis: Ten człowiek to demon! (òᗝó) Francis: UZAMARA! (òᗝó) Francis trafił w ManBearPiga wielkim szarym pociskiem. Jego strój został spalony. Kracjusz: Tylko na tyle cie stać?.-_- Kracjusz trafił w Francisa fioletowym pociskiem. Francis został odepchnięty na trawę na 5 metrów! Medelejda podbiegła do leżącego Francisa. Melejda: FRANCIS! FRANCIS!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz: (powoli podchodzi) Heheheheee (ʘᗜʘ) Melejda się wkurzyła. Melejda: PRZEPADNIJ DEMONIE! (òᗝó) Oczy Melejdy zrobiły się złote. W jej rączce pojawiła się Wielka Kula Światła. Melejda trafiła w Kracjusza. Kracjusz: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kracjusz wyparował. Jedyne co z niego pozostało to ZG, CG i NG. Stworzył się Zakazany Wymiar pod Podwymiarem. Kracjusz tam trafił. Natomiast jedna komórka na powierzchni trafiła do wody. A kiedy trafiła na ląd. Zaczęła się tworzyć nowa forma życia. A raczej śmierci. Był to ManBearPig. Nowa samo myśląca istota powstała z Kracjusza zaczęła zabijać niewinne istoty. Aż w końcu KRM odnalazło ManBearPiga i zapuszkowało go w Wymiarze X. 588 lat później Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Ej, jeśli to jest możliwe. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: To znaczy, że...(⍜ᗝ⍜) . Sobek-Oponeczek: ON ŻYJE?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek i Oponeczek z przerażeniem spojrzeli na ManBearPiga. . . . . . Sobek: ................... Oponeczek: ....................... . . . . . Sobek: Ale i tak jest zakrystalizowany (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: Ta, nie ma mowy aby się wydostał. (>ᗜ<) Sobek: (do kryształu) I co lamusie? Taki jesteś cwany? (>ᗜ<) Co się stało? Nie możesz dalej zabijać ludzi? (>ᗜ<) Oponeczek: W twojej duszy więcej jesteś świnią niż człowiekiem! (>ᗜ<) 30 minut później śmiania się . Sobek: Dobra, bierzmy to oko -_- Sobek wyciągnął oko Gwiezdnego. Spłaszczone oko się zaokrągliło. Sobek: Mam! (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Chodźmy! (òᗝó) Krakers to usłyszał. Krakers się podniósł i powiększył się. Sobek i Oponeczek na niego weszli. Krakers podążył w stronę Katarazoni. Uszy Krakersa zadrgały. Krakers zaczął się niepokoić. Stanął na środku pokoju w którym byli wszyscy złoczyńcy. Sobek: Hmmm? Co się stało? (òᗝó) Krakers: Boję się. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Krakers: Nie wiem czemu! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Krakers się zmniejszył a Sobek i Oponeczek spadli. Sobek: (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Nie ma się czego bać! Oni są- Oponeczek: Sobek. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: ..........zapuszkowani. O co chodzi? (òᗝó) Oponeczek pokazał palcem na kryształ ManBearPiga. Sobek spojrzał na kryształ ManBearPiga. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . W miejscu gdzie było oko Gwiezdnego pod kryształem, pojawiło się pękniecie. Sobek za mocno wyciągnął oko Gwiezdnego spod kryształu ManBearPiga. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Spokojnie ludziska! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Jestem pewien że to tylko małe pękniecie! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Pewnie KRM to zauważy i naprawi usterkę! Sobek: Prawda? (⍜ᗝ⍜) ................ Oponeczek: Cośmy narobili?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Krakers: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . . Kryształ zaczął pękać. ManBearPig zaczął oddychać czarnym gazem z ust. . . . . Kryształ pękł całkowicie. Wszyscy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) ManBearPig wrócił... . Nie ruszał się. Cały czas stał i patrzył się na przerażoną trójkę. ManBearPig: (oddycha) Wszyscy: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) W oczach ManBearPiga pojawiły się małe świecące kropki. ManBearPig powoli podnosił swoją rękę. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . ManBearPig: AMARE ANAJO! ManBearPig strzelił w stronę trójki fioletowym pociskiem. Oponeczek: UWAŻAJ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek popchnął Sobka z Krakersem. Pocisk spudłował. . Ale trafił w Wymiar Jednorożców. Doszło do zatrucia całego królestwa. Niebo zrobiło się czerwone. A trawa spłonęła. Sobek: Idź z Krakersem na północ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ja zajmę się ManBearem! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek natychmiastowo wskoczył na Krakersa i wyszli z pokoju. Sobek: (òᗝó) ManBearPig: ...................... ManBearPig wystrzelił się w górę. Zrobił dziurę w suficie całego Wymiaru X. Sobek: Co? (òᗝó) Sobek zabrał oko i wyszedł z pokoju. W wymiarze Jednorożców Spanikowane Jednorożceły uciekały przed fioletowymi meteorytami. Krakers szybko biegł. Oponeczek zeskoczył z niego i skoczył na dach jakiegoś budynku.' Zauważył że źródłem tych pocisków jest wielki wir który tworzy meteoryty. Oponeczek: SAZMINI! Oponeczek: A raczej...............Różowy Miecz Leczniczy! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Oponeczek stworzył Miecz z Sazmini. Następnie odbił się od rogu jakiegoś jednorożca i ruszył na wir. ManBearPig lewitował i znalazł się w Wymiarze Jednorożców. W rękach miał jednego jednorożca. Jednorożec: Em............mam żonę. (⍜ᗝ⍜) ManBearPig zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Jednorożec: (⍜_⍜) ManBearPig położył na jego głowie swoją rękę. . Jednorożec zaczął się kurczyć. Aż w końcu została z niego nitka. ManBearPig wyrzucił jednorożca i ruszył dalej. Zauważył jakieś małe jednorożce. Strzelił fioletowym pociskiem w ich stronę. Jednorożek: Mamo.....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Pocisk trafił w ich stronę. Doszło do wielkiej eksplozji a z dziury leciał ogromny dym. . ManbearPig: Hmm?! . Sobek: Co z tobą jest nie tak, gościu?! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek odłożył małe źrebaki do alikornów. Zaczął lewitować. Sobek: Ej, ja latam! (^ᗜ^) ManBearPig zaczął wściekle warczeć. Jego ręce wypełniły się fioletowym ogniem. ManBearPig: (odwrócone szepty) Sobek zaczął się barwić na fioletowo. Sobek: CO DO- . Sobek i ManBearPig pojawili się w nicości. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) ManBearPig powoli podchodził do Sobka. Sobek natomiast się od niego oddalał. Naładował małą kulkę Światła. Sobek: Wiesz, że podchodzenie do wroga nie jest dobrym pomysłem? (ꗞᗜꗞ) ManBearPig podbiegł do Sobka. Położył na twarzy Sobka swoją dłoń. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) . ManBearPig: Czy aby na pewno jesteś szczęśliwy, Sobku? (ʘᗜʘ) ManBearPig wszedł do wspomnień Sobka. Sobek zaczął się kurczyć. Kulka Światła zaczęła się zmniejszać. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . . . . . . . . Mały Sobek uciekał przed chudzielcem (Eddie) i przed grubasem (Igi). Eddie: Wracaj tu leszczu! Jeszcze dostaniesz w pysk! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek płakał. Igi: Ej, Eddie. Nie przesadzasz trochę? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Eddie: A no tak..(ᴗᗜᴗ) Eddie podniósł kamyk. Eddie: ZDYCHAJ ZWIERZAKU! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Eddie rzucił w Sobka kamykiem. Sobek schował się za budynkiem. Następnie swoją czapką się zakrył tak aby klasa go nie widziała. Marika natomiast bała się podejść do Eddiego. No i niektórzy ją zasłaniali. . ManBearPig: Twoje dzieciństwo jest przepełnione goryczą, mrokiem i rozpaczą...(ʘ_ʘ) ManBearPig: Pozwól że ułatwię ci życie. (ʘᗜʘ) Sobek uciszył ManBearPiga palcem. A następnie pokazał palcem na portal. . . Sobek dalej płakał. Eddie: HAHA! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Eddie został uderzony w twarz. Z nosa puściła mu się krew. Eddie: (trzyma się za nos) Kto to zrobił?! (òᗝó) Igi: Ja to zrobiłem. (òᗝó) Marika była zaskoczona. Sobek zresztą też... Eddie: Ty zdrajco! (>ᗝ<) Dziewczyna: Zamknij się lamusie, jesteś przynudzający! -_- Meriana rzuciła w Eddiego jabłkiem. Eddie się rozpłakał gorzej niż Sobek. Eddie uciekł. Klasa się rozeszła. Do Sobka pobiegła Marika. Marika ściągnęła mu czapkę. I przytuliła go. Marika: Nic ci nie jest? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Igi podszedł do nich. Igi: (drapie się po głowie) Czy wszystko w porządku, Sobeciak? (òᗜó) Marika: Rozpłakał się, jak ma być dobrze?! -_- Sobek: Jest dobrze..... Igi: Na pewno? (òᗝó) Sobek się uśmiechnął. Sobek: Tja. (òᗜó) . ManBearPig: Co to ma przedstawiać? (ʘ_ʘ) Sobek: Z jakiegoś powodu...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek wrócił do normalnego stanu. Sobek: ........przedstawia.to że życie jest jednak warte. (ꗞᗜꗞ) Sobek odepchnął się od ManBearPiga. ManBearPig: (warczy) ManBearPig stworzył wielki pocisk. ManBearPig: (odwrócone szepty) Oponeczek przebił ManbearPiga mieczem. ManbearPig wybuchł. Oponeczek oberwał pociskami które stworzyły się po wybuchu. Sobek: OPONECZEK! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek złapał Oponeczka. Spadli na Krakersa. Krakers: Nic wam nie jest? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Widzę węże! Stado węży! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Yyyyyy..... gdzie? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Przed tobą! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Ale tam nic nie ma! (òᗝó) Oponeczek: To się przyjrzyj!! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: Krakers, widzisz jakieś węże? (óᗝò) Krakers: Ani jednego! (óᗝò) Oponeczek w rzeczywistości miał zwidy. Moc ManBearPiga źle na niego działała. Krakers: Patrzcie! (òᗜó) Wir zniknął. Jednorożce i Jednorożceły wyszły ze zniszczonych budynków. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Do Sobka podszedł Konik. Konik: Witajcie! Nazywam się Konik! Zwierzchnik tego Wymiaru! Niniejszym ogłaszam was bohaterami jednorożców! (^ᗜ^) Wszyscy: Hura!!! (^ᗜ^) Konik: Wybacz że zapytam.......ale jakim cudem uratowaliście całe królestwo? (^ᗜ^) Sobek i Oponeczek spojrzeli na siebie. S i O: NIE MAMY BLADEGO POJĘCIA (⍜ᗝ⍜) CDN